


Swans and Queens

by HannibabestheCannibabes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mention of CaptainSwan, Oral Sex, Realization of Feelings, Suggested One Night Stand, mention of outlawqueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibabestheCannibabes/pseuds/HannibabestheCannibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments when Regina and Emma realised who they really loved. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swans and Queens

**Swans and Queens**

It happened for Regina on a Thursday evening. It wasn’t a revolutionary moment, nor was it triggered by anything in particular. In fact, it was the exact opposite of everything she’d ever read or been told. But once she realised, she could never go back.

Henry was out with his grandparents. It had been a last minute arrangement, and Regina had had to make a ‘coffee date’ with Snow in order to secure it, but it was vital Henry was not in the house. Not that she was embarrassed at all; she just wasn’t quite ready to explain to her son should he walk in why she was lying on her bed in only a bra with the woman she locked up for 28 years as a dragon’s head between her legs.

Maleficent stopped suddenly, looking up. ‘Regina. I’m not doing this for the good of my health. Could you at least try and enjoy it?’

The mayor opened her eyes, acutely aware of how long Maleficent had been there and how little…response her body seemed to have had, and she lied. ‘I am enjoying it. Or I would be if someone hadn’t stopped halfway through.’

‘If I wanted to have sex with someone who just lay there the whole time, I’d get drunk and fuck Cruella. I’m not your sex toy, Regina; put a bit of effort in.’

Still, Maleficent lowered her head once more and Regina lay back, inwardly cursing her body at the lack of arousal. She’d been used to it with Robin. She put it down to all the awful encounters she’d had while married to that oaf in the Enchanted Forest. And Robin never noticed, male ego ensured that. But Maleficent was different. They’d been fucking for years before Regina had placed the curse, and she’d always enjoyed it. She couldn’t count the number of times they’d fucked all night long, stopping only for the necessities like food, and more wine.

And then she wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps it was thinking of the last time she’d eaten, at the diner earlier that night, or the curse she’d placed and what it had brought with it. Or maybe it was just that Maleficent’s head bent down reminded her an awful lot of Emma Swan, but suddenly that was all she could picture. Emma’s fingers on her skin, nails digging into her thighs as she moved her tongue expertly over the mayor’s most sensitive area, and Regina gasped in shock as she came.

* * *

 

Emma Swan was not the first in her family to realise it. As with most affairs of the heart, she remained oblivious, and perhaps would have remained so had it not been for her mother and father. The Charmings lacked understanding of a great deal of the World, but they certainly knew about this.

‘How do you know if you’re in love?’ Snow looked up from her cup of hot chocolate as Emma spoke, eyes wide. At her mother’s shock, Emma felt a need to clarify. ‘True love, I mean. How do you know if it’s true love? How did you know with dad?’

‘Are you not in love with Hook?’ Charming sat down beside his wife at the kitchen table, his arm resting on the back of her chair, the couple united without even physical  contact.

‘You’ve been seeing each other for a while, Emma, we all just presumed…’

‘No, it’s just…How do you know?’ Emma asked again, desperate confusion painted across her face. ‘I haven’t done this before.’

‘You dated Neal.’

‘That was different! That was in the real World. We could say ‘I love you’ without asking whether it was just ‘love’ love or true love. There’s so much pressure here. What does true love even feel like?’

‘It just feels like love. But…truer.’ Snow shrugged, and Charming nodded along beside her, causing Emma to roll her eyes. Snow sighed. ‘I get that doesn’t help you much, Emma, but I don’t know what you want from me.’

‘How did you know you were in love with dad?’

‘Well, I suppose I just couldn’t stop thinking about him. I wanted him with me at all times. I wanted to tell him everything that happened in my life, even the boring things or the embarrassing things. Whenever I saw him or heard from him, I’d stop and…’ Snow glanced up to see Emma staring down at her phone, the same goofy, lovestruck smile on her face she recognised from her youth. ‘I’d smile like that. Hook, I’m guessing?’

Emma looked over, aware suddenly that she’d missed everything Snow had just said. ‘Regina just text me, nothing of importance, what were you saying?’

‘Regina?’

‘Yeah, just about some magic lessons she wants to give me.’

The Charmings exchanged concerned glances before David stood up. Snow forced a smile. ‘Emma, your dad’s going to take baby Neal out for a bit, and we’re going to have a little chat, ok?’

* * *

 Regina was sat in a local bar that Friday night, a half-empty bottle of wine in front of her, her head swimming though whether that was the wine or her mixed-up emotions, she was having difficulty telling. All she knew was that she was planning on drinking until she was definitely sure the alcohol was the cause, and then she could relax.

‘Can I join you Madam Mayor?’

Regina looked up, to see Emma holding her own bottle standing beside her table. ‘I didn’t realise we’d gone back to formalities, Miss Swan.’ She gestured to the seat next to her. ‘Go ahead.’

Emma sat down in silence, before pouring herself a glass and taking a long sip. She took another and refilled her glass. This continued for the next couple of minutes, before the Sheriff finally spoke. ‘What are you drinking for, Regina?’

‘I think I’ve done something incredibly stupid.’ Regina smiled bitterly, and took another drink.

‘You and me both, sister.’ Emma shook her head, before glancing over at Regina, meeting her eyes. Unbeknownst to them both, their hearts fluttered simultaneously. Both took a long drink to compensate for their own sudden blushing. Emma desperately searched her mind for something else to say.

Regina beat her to it. ‘Henry’s with Gold, if you were about to ask.’

‘Yes, of course, I was.’ The saviour nodded, before the couple fell silent once more. Emma refilled her glass. Whether it was the action of doing so that inspired her, or the large amount of wine in so short a time, she felt braver than she had in a long time around the Evil Queen. ‘Well if Henry’s away all night, and you and I have nowhere to be, why don’t we have a night of doing things that are incredibly stupid? What do you say, Regina? Seeing as we’ve both done something already?’

Regina smiled. ‘I don’t think we’ve done something quite of the same stupidity.’

‘Well, by the end of the night, we’ll see.’

‘Yes, we will.’ The mayor smirked, and the two women raised their glasses to begin, what would be, an enlightening night for them both.


End file.
